There exists a wide array of recreational watercraft including paddle boards and boats such as kayaks. In one prior kayak, propulsion is provided while the operator is seated within a cockpit in the kayak with pedals positioned fore. However, this does not permit the opportunity for the operator to stand up or rest on an elevated seat located well above the upper extremity of the hull.
The present invention affords an entirely new sensation for the operator of a kayak, paddle board or other watercraft.